A Slow Day in Homicide
by bkppr1066
Summary: No murders this week, so Jane takes a gamble. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You think good sex scenes are hard to write? Try writing _fight_ scenes between characters who you want to be in love. Very stressful. So while I work out the conflicts in the next chapter in the _Blown _series here's a fluffy bit that kind of dropped from the muse's tangled hair the other day. Warning: Language may be a bit raw for some; hence the M rating. In my mind (and limited experience) this is how real cops would probably sound when among themselves. Somewhat unusual POV.**

**A Slow Day in Homicide**

I must say, every visit of Dr. Isles to the bullpen is a breath of spring. That woman just carries sunshine and seduction wherever she goes. She stops at Jane's desk, they have their usual low-voiced conversation, always while eye-fucking the shit out of each other. I'm surprised they're still both clothed when they're done.

Usually, as she strolls out to the elevators I turn my chair so I can watch her undulate away. I wasn't kidding when I told Jane I'd tried on "all sizes"; but nothing, no one, ever, as stunning as the good Doctor. If you're a guy and don't appreciate her walk, _you_ are _not_ breathin'.

But this morning I was willing to forego that magnificent view to conduct a little scientific observation. Instead of watching Maura, I kept an eye on Jane. Of course, every male in the place locks eyes on the doc as she moves through. But, as I could clearly see, not one of them had an edge on Jane. She didn't just watch, she _stared_. And her face was just like a kid after a bite of her favorite candy. Pure joy. The thousand-yard stare. The almost hypnotized fixation.

The woman was in _deep._

As the doc disappeared around the corner, Jane took a deep breath, a sigh of both reward and resignation. She clearly desired another glimpse of that amazing body. Why not? I knew she was gay. She'd let that out when I asked her why she objected so strongly to that undercover in the gay bar, her post on that lesbian website. It came too close, she said; she didn't want to be outed by accident, and that whole business could have done just that. But I kept my mouth shut. I cared about her, respected her. Maybe even loved her a little.

She caught me watching her. "What the fuck are you staring at?" _Way_ too defensive.

I laughed. "You. You and the way you watch Dr. Isles."

"What do you mean, _watch Dr. Isles_?" I was just...looking off into the distance. A break from this damn screen."

"Yeah. The distance from your eyes to her ass. Don't bullshit with me, Jane."

"I wasn't staring at her ass!" She was trying to puff up like a pouter pigeon, all threat display and intimidation. "I mean...Maura's really put together, yeah, I notice that. I envy that. But I sure as hell am not ogling her ass!"

"Why not?"

"Wh...Jesus, Frost, have you just got a filthy mind, or what? She's my friend. I respect her too much for that."

"Jane, I guarantee you, when she walks through here she gives every guy a hard-on. She is that good. And I happen to know you appreciate women, as well. Why shouldn't she turn you on, too? You're young, healthy, and horny, right? And...you like her. A little? Yes?"

She slammed her desk, waking Korsak up. "Goddamit, Frost, will you just fuck off! Stay the hell out of my personal life!"

I stayed calm; she was a lot less angry that she seemed to be. "Look, Jane, I'm sorry. Sure, you know what's best for you. But...well, I wouldn't want you to..."

She was intrigued by the unfinished thought. "Want me to...what?"

"Miss out on the best relationship of your life."

"Don't worry, Frost. It's not gonna happen."

Why not? Have you even _tried?"_

"Tried what? To come on to her? Hell, no!"

"Again I ask, why not? And don't tell me _you're _not interested in _her. _That ship has already sailed."

"She's my friend. My best friend. I don't want to fuck that up."

"How?"

"She's straight. Like, every two weeks she's dragging around some new dude. She doesn't look at me that way. If I made a pass at her, it'd be over between us."

I took a musing tone. "Hmmm...I don't think so. _I_ think that, if you were right about her being straight, and you asked her out, say, on a date, the worst that'd happen is she'd tell that she wasn't interested, please don't be hurt, it was just a misunderstanding. You'd still be friends – better, because she'd know about you, and because that whole awkward yes? no? thing was over."

"I don't know, Frost..."

"Wait." I dug out my wallet; I'd had a couple lucky nights at poker. Korsak'd be interested to see where his money was going. I took out two fifties. "Here. I'll put money on it. Fifty bucks says she's not as straight as you think she is. And another fifty says that the worst that happens is what I just said. If you ask her and she says no, and your friendship goes south, at least you're a hundred bucks richer. If she says no and you're still friends, You get fifty. But if she says yes, I get a C-note from you. Okay?"

"Holy shit, Frost, what kind of barbarian are you? You wanna bet on Maura's love life? And mine? You are the lowest of the low."

"And you are just damn _chicken, _Rizzoli. No balls."

"What if I never ask her?"

Then you _lose, _Rizzoli, 'cause you are a fuckin' _wuss_ who doesn't deserve the money _or _the woman."

We were both standing up, leaning across the desks, almost nose to nose. "Them's fightin' words", she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. They are. You wanna put your money where your mouth is? Or do you wanna take this outside in the parking lot?"

She dug into her pocket for her wallet (How many women you know carry wallets but not a purse? Come out of that closet, Jane. It's pretty obvious.) She only broke eye contact with me to count out five twenties. She handed them over with lidded eyes and a tensed jaw. "Done?"

"Done." I bundled the bills into an envelope, sealed it.

Korak had been watching this exchange like it was the patriots in the Superbowl. "Hey, Korsak. You wanna hold the money?"

"Sure." I gave it to him. Don't blow it on doughnuts, all right?"

He sneered, tucked it in his desk drawer. "It's good."

Jane turned on Korsak. "If you say anything about this or any part of it to anyone, I will personally remove your balls, barbecue 'em before your living eyes, and feed 'em to whatever mangy mutt you're harboring. You got me?"

Korsak had a hard time not smiling. "Sure, Jane, sure."

At that moment the intoxicating scent of Maura Isles wafted up from behind me. She smiled that luminous smile, mostly at Jane, and Jane suddenly dissolved into sweet bread pudding. "That's quite a threat, Jane. Sergeant Korsak must be in a lot of trouble."

"Nah." Jane was beaming at the doc. "Just a little friendly intimidation. Maura, can I see you in private for a minute?"

"Oh, yes, certainly. Do you want to come down to my office?"

"No, this won't take long. Interview room three open?" She was asking me.

I grinned, still standing, hands in my pockets. "Yeah. Other squads got one and two."

"Thanks." Jane led Maura off, her hand in the small of Maura's back, Maura looking perplexed and a little apprehensive.

Korsak said, "Looks like she's ready to step up."

"You knew?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Both of them?"

"Oh, yeah. This isn't the first wager on those two. You cost me some money, brother. I had next month in the pool."

"I didn't know there was one."

"Sergeants and above only. Didn't want Jane to know."

"Well, excuse me!"

"Hey, Frost, no offense. Anyway, it's over after today."

"Ballsy wager, though."

"Uh-uh. More like a sure thing."

"Yeah." Korsak looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I can see that."

I felt a touch of pride. "Easiest hundred I ever made."

-_fin-_


	2. Interrogation Room Three

**Interrogation Room Three**

**A scriptlet sequel to "A Slow Day in Homicide"**

**A/N: This follows what was supposed to be a one-shot. I wrote this sequel for two reasons: One, several folks asked for one and I do admit I left it as a cliff-hanger, although not on purpose; and B, the more I thought about it(with some prompting), the whole bet thing between Jane and Frost was awfully disrespectful to Maura. So...this. This is the END. I won't be following this up; it ends where it should. Thanks for reading. (And thanks, owl_called_raven!)**

SCENE 1

(_Setting: a standard police station interrogation room. Very bare, a central table, three chairs. A large mirror along one long wall.)_

_(Enter MAURA and JANE)_

MAURA: Jane, is everything all right?

_(Jane closes interview room door)_

JANE: No, no, it's okay. We just need to talk.

MAURA: All right.

_(Jane sits on table, Maura faces her)_

JANE: Maur', we've been friends for quite a while now...

MAURA: Four years.

JANE: Yeah, four years. _(sighs) _Maur', this has been so...different for me. I've never had a friend like you. I'm not sure I've really been what you need in a best friend. I can be a real bi...I mean, I can be really hard to get along with.

MAURA: It's...not a problem. I've learned how to deal with you and your peculiarities. It's why I...enjoy being with you.

JANE: Thanks. And it's been good. And you've been so sweet, so patient. But...Maura, I have to tell you something that _will_ change things between us. I have no idea what's going to happen but I have to...

MAURA: _(gasps in shock; her eyes open wide, both hands cover her mouth) _ Oh no...no, Jane, please!

JANE: _(puts a hand on Maura's shoulder) _Whoa, what?

MAURA: _(Starts to tear up, she's ready to cry) _You want to end it, don't you? You don't want to be friends any more!

JANE: What? Maura, where'd that come from?

MAURA: _(sobbing, searching for a tissue, but her dress has no pockets. Jane hands her a clean handkerchief from her back pocket.) _It always happens. I bore people. They get tired of me rambling on about...whatever. I thought we were different. I thought we had...

JANE: _(immediately concerned, consoling)_ No, no, Maur', hey, it's not like that at all! It's...just the opposite.

MAURA: Opposite? What do you mean? _(continues to dab at her eyes.)_

JANE: I don't _ever_ want to stop being friends with you. _Ever._ But...there's more. More than being best friends.

MAURA: _(questioning look)_

JANE: (_Grits her teeth) _Maura...I love you. I'm in love with you.

MAURA: _(Stunned)_ Love?...you...in love with _me? _ Oh my god.

JANE: I'm sorry.

MAURA: Why?

JANE: _(puts her face down, won't meet Maura's eyes) _I didn't mean to scare you off. You seem so shocked.

MAURA: I'm not...I mean it's not what you...oh for heaven's sake come here. _(She reaches out, takes Jane's face between her hands, kisses her. Performer's note: this a passionate, powerful kiss. It is NOT exploratory or gentle. It is also prolonged. Maura means business.) (She breaks the kiss) _There. Is that an answer?

JANE: _(gasping for breath) _Ahh...yeah. I think so.

MAURA: You _think_ so?

JANE: You feel the same way, no?

MAURA: Yes! Most emphatically yes. I've felt this way for a long while. Ever since I first met you. I've never been impulsive in my life, I always weighed every decision, but I fell for you like a ton of cement. Right away. Do you know how hard it's been...

JANE: I do, I do. Oh, and it's a ton of _bricks, _Maur'. _(Maura nods)_ I can't remember when I knew I was in love with you. Years, though. So I understand. _(Jane stands; they kiss again, this time more tenderly, mutually. They hold the embrace during the rest of the scene)_

MAURA: Why now? Why'd you tell me this now?

JANE: Oh. Ahh...I kinda got goaded into it.

MAURA: You? Of course not.

JANE: Yeah, me. Frost was...he was kinda needling me about you. He kept slamming me about being too cowardly to ask you. He knows I'm gay. And now so do you. I kind of lost my temper and well, that's when you showed up.

MAURA: And you thought no time like the present.

JANE: Yeah. I'm sorry. I wanted this to be different. More romantic, I guess.

MAURA: Like maybe on a date?

JANE: Yeah. I'd like to ask you out on a date.

MAURA: Yes. I accept your invitation.

JANE: Don't you want to know where or when?

MAURA: As for when...it's Friday. Do you have plans for tonight?

JANE: Just TV and pizza with you.

MAURA: Fine. Pick me up at eight.

JANE: Seriously? _(Maura nods, smiles). _ Well, then sure. Tonight. Eight. Sure. Then, where?

MAURA: Surprise me.

JANE: It won't be up to your standards.

MAURA: You are my standards. If you took me to McDonald's I'd be happy. If it was you with me.

JANE: I can do better than that.

MAURA: I'm sure you can. But don't go crazy trying to impress me. _(They kiss.)_ I should go back to work. How's my makeup?

JANE: Your mascara didn't run. You look fine, Maur'.

MAURA: See you tonight. I love you.

JANE: I love you.

_(Exeunt)_

SCENE 2

_(Setting: the homicide bullpen. FROST, KORSAK at their desks)_

_(Enter JANE)_

_(JANE walks to KORSAK's desk)_

JANE: Gimme the money.

KORSAK: What happened?

FROST: Dr. Isles just blew through looking like she'd won the lottery.

JANE: We've got a date. Tonight.

KORSAK: No shit!

JANE: No shit. Tonight. You wanna follow us around in an unmarked to check up, be my guest.

_(KORSAK hands JANE an envelope. She opens it, pockets some bills, and hands the rest to FROST)_

FROST: What's this for? You won.

JANE Yeah. In a lot of ways. And I leaned something. Take the damn money!

FROST: _(takes the bills) _ Okay, okay. Jesus. What'd you learn, if you don't mind my asking?

JANE: I learned you don't bet money on someone you give a damn about.

FROST: Did Maura say that?

JANE: No. She doesn't know about the bet. And _you_ will never say a word, right?

FROST: _(smiles)_ Right. Or...

JANE: Remember what I told Korsak? _All_ your equipment, Frost. Every inch.

_(JANE puts on her blazer, waves)_ Well, G'night, gentlemen. I have a hot date.

_(Exit JANE, with jaunty swagger. FROST and KORSAK stare after her, heads shaking.)_

_(FTB)_


End file.
